Director's Cut
by black'nwhitepanda
Summary: CUT! I feel like I'm watching the reality rather than an up coming movie. Well, they did a pretty great job for a script that's only written in description. Two shots of SasuSaku!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but this plot is a product of my boredom.

**Director's Cut**

**-Part One-**

* * *

><p>The rain started pouring down.<p>

_Pit pat pit pat._

Slowly, it drizzled until the sky turned darker.

_Pit pat pit pat. _

The angry clouds began pouring out its heart, crying everything it can until it cries no more.

Two people, on the other hand, stupendously stood in the middle of a fight between cats and dogs; standing there as if trying to brave the storm that comes their way.

'Stop…' he said, 'don't leave.'

And she stopped.

The rain continuously fell from up above trying to drown out the sobbing noise coming from the pink-haired woman who was trying to restrain the movement of her shoulders to which, was the effect of her unstable breathing from sobbing.

'I've already had enough, Sasuke!' She slowly began, 'what more do you want from me?'

There was nothing to be heard apart from the pitter-patter of the rain dropping down the hard concrete where they both stood tall.

'I want you to listen to me-'

'Haven't I heard enough?' She cut off as she turned around almost abruptly to face him.

'You picked me up when I was most vulnerable. You treated me nicely, gave me everything every woman would ever want in life just to win me over!' She cried.

'You knew I was falling for you, Sasuke and you… you took advantage of that and you played along so you can show your family that you're not interested to meet some woman they've been meaning for you to marry!' She spoke, hurt truly evident from her shaking voice.

'You shouldn't have bought me all those things if you're just going to complain about it-'

'I wasn't complaining!' He dared to cut off somewhat pissed about the accusation.

'You made me feel worse by making me realize that I'm just some lowly girl for sale!' She yelled as she wiped her tears away like a crying little girl who fell badly on her knees.

'Don't say that!' He retorted as he began walking towards the crying woman.

He was about to pat her pink head in his efforts to calm her down when she swat his hand away.

'Don't touch me!'

Not listening to whatever the girl in front of him was saying, he came closer and brought her head to his chest.

'I only asked for you to listen to me, Sakura. I didn't ask you to cry.' He continued to pat her head in a soothing rhythm until she was back to sobbing.

As soon as she stopped crying hysterically, he pulled her face out from his chest, a good distance for him to look straight into her eyes.

'You might get sick with this nonstop rain. Come with me.' He said pulling her by her hand back to his car without waiting for her response.

They drove in silence back to his flat not stopping by any people who dared to greet him on their way.

As they reached his floor, they went straight to his bedroom seating her down on his king-sized bed. He left her there in wonder as he grabbed some towel to dry them up. He offered her a towel but she just looked away from his offer.

'You really are a stubborn woman, you know that.' He said flatly.

Shaking his head in his inside humor, he hung his towel around his neck as he began drying her hair himself like a caring parent to his child.

Silence once again enveloped the two as he continued to slowly dry her up.

'Sorry.'

He felt her stiffen from his words. He knew she wasn't used to him apologizing for anything because he was the big egotistic jerk she fell in love with.

'It's true that I came to you for the reason that I didn't want my family to introduce that woman to me. I know who she is and if things work out as they want it to be, I'll forever be tied down to the woman who'll make my life a living hell.'

Sitting on the bed like a child holding on to her last bits of energy, she remained quiet and tried to patiently wait for him to say everything he has to say to her.

'I'm sorry if I used you and I'm sorry for making you feel worse but I never treated you as just any woman out there for sale.' He said as he stopped drying her hair.

He placed both his arms on either side of her on the bed to prevent her from going elsewhere the moment she dared to think about it. He pushed her chin up with his fingers so he could look her into her now puffy jade eyes.

'I bought you all those things because it gives me this strange feeling inside, something I always wanted to feel and I realized it was happiness that I was feeling every time I see you smile. I wanted to be the one to put a smile on your face.'

For the first time, she saw him _truly_ smile at her and she was there, wide-eyed at his sudden "confession".

'I keep up the show because I fear that it will rip us apart in no time the moment you knew about it. I was meaning to keep it from you until the end until I…'

He looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

'Until I make _us _official.'

She was taken aback and was still looking wide-eyed at him but now, she was showing faint signs of bashfulness.

'I know you're still mad at me Sakura but I won't just let you go. I want to make it up to you. I'll do everything just for you to forgive me; for you to talk to me again; for you to smile at me again.'

He said as he held her face in between his palms.

'You may think I'm ridiculous for saying this right after a misunderstanding but will... will you marry me?'

A few minutes have gone by and still, there was no response from the pink-haired woman seated in front of him and he was getting worried about her declining his proposal but he kept his normally blank expression to keep his anxiety.

'If you think that this is still part of the show, I already told you, it's been long since I stopped with _the show_. Everything I'm telling you _right now_ is true.' He cleared before saying anything further.

'I want to wake up every morning seeing you right beside me. I want to put a smile on your face every single day and I wanted to be the reason for those smiles. I may not be able to make you always happy but at least, I want to make the effort to make you happy. I want you to be part of my life…_ forever_.'

She was tearing up again as he spoke those promising words to her.

'_I love you, Sakura. _Will you marry me?'

Without saying any word, she lunged herself to him and gave him the biggest hug she can ever muster while saying _yes_ like a mantra.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!'

For the second time that day, he smiled once again at her as he returned the hug twice to the woman he wanted to spend his life forever with.

'I love you, Sasuke!'

'_I love you... Sakura…'_

TAK!

And they separated from each other like no romantic words were ever exchanged between the two.

"C-CUT! Good work, Sasuke! Sakura!" Gai shouted on top of his lungs.

As the two main actors went their separate ways for a retouch of their makeup, Gai lunged sideways to his comrade who was the writer of the script.

"You know Kakashi, it's really weird that you named the two main characters after those two." He whispered.

The white-haired man smirked behind his mask as if trying to imply something to the bowl-cut director.

"I'm really impressed with all their youthful expressions! I feel like I'm seeing the _reality_ rather than what was written on the script." Gai thoughtfully expressed.

Kakashi smirked once again and looked towards the area where both Sasuke and Sakura were having their makeups retouched. He smiled to no one, crinkling his unmatched eyes.

"Well, they did a pretty great job for a script that was only written in description."

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A lot of things going on in my mind while I was writing this like in the part where Sakura said 'Don't Touch Me!', Ailee's Don't Touch Me suddenly played on my mind and I was like laughing to myself. Crap! I'm beginning to sound crazy to myself. HAHA!

So what do you think of it? Good? Bad? Half-baked? Whatever's on your mind, just hit the review button and let me know whenever you want! :)

See you in part two!


End file.
